yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 35 - Unbreakable Truth
Julia continues to unleash brutal attacks onto Yuya, who is able to keep up with all of her attacks. Once Julia finally has Yuya on the ropes, Yuya pulls out a brand new monster.....?!?! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Julia Krystal Duel continues from the previous episode.... “Master Diamond” attacks and destroys “Odd-Eyes” (Yuya LP: 2200→700). Yuya activates his face down “Illusion Balloons”, “Performapal Drummerilla”, “Performapal Skullcrobat Joker”, “Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper”, “Performapal Revival”, and “Wonder Balloons” are excavated. Yuya Special Summons “Teeter Totter Hopper” in DEF Position (100/1200). Julia activates “Wonder Chance” gaining “Master Diamond” an additional attack (0). “Master Diamond” attacks and destroys “Teeter Totter Hopper”, but since it was Special Summoned, it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Since it is the end of the turn, the effect of “Teeter Totter Hopper” activates, sending it to the GY and adding “Rain Goat” to Yuya’s hand (3). Turn 5: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya activates “Performapal Recasting”, Yuya shuffles “Rain Goat” into the Deck and draws 2 cards (4). Yuya places “Performapal Trump Witch” and “Performapal Block Spider” in the Pendulum Zones (2). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes” from the Extra Deck in ATK Position and “Stargazer Magician” (1200/2400) from the hand in DEF Position (1). Yuya activates the effect of “Trump Witch”, fusing “Odd-Eyes” and “Stargazer” to Fusion Summon “Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (3000/2000) in ATK Position. Yuya activates the effect of “Performapal Cutie Bee”, discarding it to have “Rune-Eyes” gain 200 ATK for every face-up Pendulum Monster in Yuya’s Extra Deck (Rune-Eyes ATK: 3000→3600) (0). “Rune-Eyes” attacks “Master Diamond”, but Julia finds and activates “Great Escape”, ending the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Julia Draws (1). Julia activates the effect of “Master Diamond”, Julia banishes “Ruby” from her GY (Master Diamond ATK: 3500→3400), “Master Diamond” gains the effects of “Ruby” until the end of the turn. Julia Normal Summons “Gem-Knight Lapis” (1200/100) (0). Julia activates the effect of “Master Diamond”, Julia Tributes “Lapis” (Master Diamond ATK: 3400→4700). “Master Diamond” attacks “Rune-Eyes”, but Yuya activates the effect of “Cutie Bee” from his GY, banishing it and gaining 400 LP for every face-up Pendulum Monster in his Extra Deck (Yuya LP: 700→1900). “Rune-Eyes” is destroyed (Yuya LP: 1900→200). (Master Diamond ATK: 4700→3500). Turn 7: Yuya Draws (1). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Kaleidoscorp” in DEF Position from his Extra Deck. Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Salutiger” (1700/500) (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Trump Witch”, fusing “Kaleidoscorp” and “Salutiger” to Fusion Summon “Performapal Predator Arachne” (2600/2800) in ATK Position. Yuya activates the effect of “Predator Arachne”, Yuya banishes “Kaleidoscorp” from his Extra Deck, and then Yuya targets “Master Diamond” (Master Diamond ATK: 3500→0). “Predator Arachne” attacks and destroys “Master Diamond” (Julia LP: 3000→400), then Julia takes 2300 damage (Julia LP: 400→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Julia Krystal Category:Episode